Before the Beast Wars
by Yoda's Padawan
Summary: These are all oneshot chapters about what happened to each character before MY Beast Wars. Flames will be accepted...and thrown into a pit of pure lava....


**Disclaimer: Me no own Beast Wars or anything of the such. I own Pantha, Leeu and the Axalon II. Thank you.**

RG: This is what happened before MY Beast Wars...which I am going to redo and repost...

* * *

Dinobot groaned as he opened his optics. The mech looked around, trying to figure out where he was and why was he alive after he died when the _Nemesis _crashed, when a loud "CRASH!" and a curse was heard. He blinked and tried to sit up, but the throbbing pain in his head made the raptor lay down.

"Slaggin'! Fraggin'!" A female voice cursed as it neared the room Dinobot was in. A moment later, a young, black femme with a single white hand walked into the room. Dinobot blinked. The femme was part animal, part machine. Her animal half was that of a black cat. Panther, to be exact. She looked up at Dinobot and her green optics sparkled a little, "Oh. Uh. Glad to see you're awake…hello." The femme spoke nervously, but she had a tone in her voice that Dinobot couldn't describe.

Dinobot let out a growl as the femme walked over to him and helped him sit up. "Who are you?"

"Pantha's the name." The feline smiled as she looked at Dinobot. Pantha folded her arms when she saw the look on Dinobot's face. "What's wrong?"

"I remember dying…is this the pit?"

Pantha's optic twitched and she smacked the back of the mech's head. The femme glared at Dinobot, "No. And I expect you to have at least a little gratitude. After all, I did repair your body when you appeared on my doorstep." She growled, her emerald optics showing she was a little angry, "Now I've got a question. Who are _you_?"

"Dinobot." Said mech growled back, "Ex-Predacon. Maximal. Warrior."

Pantha blinked. She blinked again. "Dino…bot? So it really is you!" She smiled. "I was hoping it was when I saw your body, but with all the weirdness that's been going on lately, you can never be too sure. Also, the body you have-"

"What's wrong with my body?"

"Uh…" The cat's ears drooped down and she looked at the raptor. "Let me go grab you a mirror…" She muttered, walking out of the room. A moment later, Pantha walked back into the room, a small, handheld mirror in her hands. "Here."

Dinobot looked at himself and his optics widened. "My…body." He sighed/growled, "I'm a Transmetal…"

"Transmetal 2, DB." Pantha corrected, "You're in the body you were in when-"

"The _Nemesis _crashed, I believe. Everything's fuzzy past the valley incident…"

"You died in the valley, that's why. Probably. I dunno. But you were brought back later. Megatron cloned you and then used Rampage's spark to…" The feline trailed when she spotted Dinobot's face, "I take it you remember?"

Dinobot growled in response. "Yes, Pantha…I do…I remember everything now…everything I did while a Transmetal, as well…all the things that went against my code of honor…I couldn't stop it…"

Pantha bit her lip and swallowed. She had to make Dinobot stop thinking about that, but how? "Um…the Maximal Elders wish to talk to you." The cat blurted out, then cursed herself. She wasn't going to tell him that.

The Transmetal 2 raptor looked at Pantha and blinked. "The Maximal Elders?"

"Yeah." Pantha growled, "They said that they wanted to talk to you once you woke up. _If _you woke up, that is. But anyways, seeing that you are awake…"

"I'd better go accept my punishment, I guess."

The femme blinked. "Punishment? What d'ya mean, Dinobot? You're a hero. Like Primal said when you died, 'He lived a warrior, died a hero. May his spark join the Matrix, the greatest of Cybertron'. End quote."

"Hero? After all I've done?" Dinobot growled.

"Yep. You saved us all. You stopped…why do I bother arguing with a stubborn raptor? Jus' get up and follow me."

Dinobot stood up and, after a few minutes, managed to get used to having a physical body again. He looked at the amused Pantha as he stood up after falling for a forth time. The raptor growled and took a step. He smiled and finally got the hang of it. Pantha grinned and motioned for Dinobot to follow her. Dinobot did so and, when the pair got outside, gaped at what Cybertron had become. He looked at the techo-organic world and all of the Transformers and let out a gasp/cough. "By the Pit!"

"Huh? Oh." Pantha looked at the raptor, "Cybertron was reformatted after Megatron was defeated. We all became these techo-organic beings. Quite nice to be part animal, actually." She smiled as her tail wrapped around a fruit that looked like an apple from a nearby tree. The cat picked it and offered it to Dinobot, "Want one? They're good."

The raptor gave a look of pure disgust and Pantha shrugged. Dinobot looked around and watched the Transformers walk past him, giving him looks like he was crazy as they did, and sneered. "Cybertron has changed greatly since I died…what happened?"

"Megatron." Pantha said, taking a bite of the fruit. "He sucked the sparks out of everyone except Optimus Primal and then attempted to reformat the world in his image. Heh. Didn't work out that way." She smiled a cat like smile and continued, "Primal managed to beat the now giant Optimal Megatron-"

"Optimal Megatron?"

"Please hold all questions until the end, thank you. Anyways, the two died, but Cybertron was reformatted into the Techo-Organic world you see before you." Pantha smiled and then looked at Dinobot, "Yes. You heard me. Optimal Megatron. Megatron took Primal's Optimal Optimus body, hence the name 'Optimal Megatron'." The femme shrugged.

Dinobot blinked. He blinked again and Pantha threw the core away. He watched a bat snatch it from the air and fly away.

"NightScream." Pantha smiled.

The bat screeched and then flew away.

"Hmph. Fine. See if I help you out again." The femme growled. She looked at Dinobot, "Any questions?"

Dinobot sniffed the air. "One. What's that smell?" He asked, growling, as a horrible stench hit his nose.

"Huh?" Pantha sniffed the air and smiled. "That's just Rattrap and his brother's, PackRat, mechanic place. Heh. Jus' 'cause we're half organic doesn't mean we don't need repairs every once-in-a-while." She shrugged, "Anyways, they're the best in the business, but…PackRat and Rattrap don't exactly like cleaning up."

"Of course the vermin doesn't." Dinobot snarled, but smiled.

Pantha smiled and chuckled a little as she and Dinobot walked through a park. The feline spotted Dinobot eyeing a purple spider and she laughed, pulling him away before the spider could spot them. "Remember BlackArachnia?"

"Yes…"

"Well, let's jus' say that she and SilverBolt got bonded and, heh, that's her. She's Maximal now."

Dinobot blinked. He blinked again. "I remember a little about that, but I thought it was just-"

"It's real, DB. Ah, here we are." Pantha smiled as they stopped in front of large building. The feline's smile fell for a second, but then it reappeared. "Alright, well, follow me." She said, motioning for the Transmetal 2 raptor to follow her again.

Dinobot growled, but followed the femme into the building. In front of them, a long hallway stood and Pantha kept walking, so he kept following. Once they reached the end of the hallway, Dinobot saw a large desk and, sitting just behind it, a young femme was up to her neck in paper work. The femme was a gray colored and thin; she had wavy hair that matched her fur's color and two dog-ears poked out of the top of her head. It was obvious to Dinobot that the wolf didn't belong anywhere near a battlefield and her place was right where she was. Behind a desk.

The femme looked up and saw Pantha. She frowned, but then saw Dinobot and smiled, "So he woke up? Good. The Maximal Elders will be happy to hear that. They've been wanting to talk to him."

"Believe me, Torve, I know." Pantha growled. She glared at the wolf and then at the door behind her. "You gonna tell 'em he's here or not? We don't want you to get fired, now, do we?"

The femme, Torve, snarled and then pressed her comm.. After a minute, she looked at Pantha and smiled a sweet, fake smiled that even Dinobot knew was fake. "They say he can come in. But only him. You'll have to wait outside. With me."

"Oh joy." Pantha said sarcastically, rolling her optics. She looked at Dinobot, "Go through that door. The Maximal Elders are waiting for you."

Dinobot nodded and then looked at the femme behind the desk. He snarled a little and walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. Torve smiled. "He's not bad looking."

"Shut up, Torve, you know he doesn't want a girlfriend." Pantha looked the wolf and smiled, "'Sides, even if he wanted one, what makes you think he'd want you? You're not a warrior. You're a desk femme."

"And you're a vechicon's daughter." Torve shot back.

Pantha flinched. Her ears flattened against the back of her head and her fur stood on end. She hissed, baring her fangs. "Don't. You. Dare. Go. There." The feline snarled.

Torve laughed out loud. "Why? Don't want to talk about him? Don't want to remember him? Don't want to know him?"

"THAT'S IT!" Pantha roared. She tackled Torve to the ground and then started to fight when two strong arms pulled her away. Pantha hissed and fought, but she stayed captive as Torve scrambled away.

"Pantha!" The voice hissed.

Pantha growled and calmed down. She was placed down and the femme turned around to face the mech that had pulled her off of the wolf. "Cheetor."

"That's the third time this week you and her have fought, Pantha."

"It's not my fault!"

"You can't attack everyone who insults you."

"But she keeps doing it!" Pantha snarled, "She does it everyday! She knows it hurts yet she keeps doing it!"

Cheetor sighed and looked at the slightly smaller 'bot. "I'll talk to her about it, okay? Now, I've got to work to do. I'm gonna leave you two alone don't kill her. Please."

"Fine." Pantha growled, folding her arms. She watched Torve scurry behind her desk and snarled as Cheetor walked away, sighing. The feline looked at Torve, "Now, you're not going to insult my father again? Right?"

Torve eeped and nodded. She quickly went back to her paperwork and then looked up. "He's coming out."

"Who?" Pantha asked but then saw Dinobot walking out of the room. "Ah. Him. What happened?"

Dinobot growled and looked at Torve. He looked at Pantha and then smiled. Pantha got the message and pulled the raptor out of the building. Once outside, Dinobot explained. "Megatron's back."

"WHAT!" Pantha yelled, but shut her mouth when she saw everyone looking at the two. "Uh…" She grabbed Dinobot's wrist, "Let's talk about this somewhere else. I've got the perfect place. They know me."

The Transmetal 2 mech opened his mouth to protest, but before he could say anything, the panther pulled him north. After a while of walking, they reached a two-story building and Pantha pulled them in. The building was a restaurant that was decorated to look like the jungle. Dinobot scoffed and snarled, but Pantha pulled him over to the server bot. She smiled softly, "Two please. This is a business meeting, so can we go somewhere private, L?"

The server bot beeped and flew away. Dinobot grumbled as the femme smiled and pulled him along. He looked around and saw other techo-organic Transformers eating and drinking and having a good time. The raptor blinked. Cybertron was finally at peace…or so it appeared. He was yanked out of his thoughts as Pantha pulled him upstairs and they entered a balcony type place. The balcony only had three tables with two seats at each one and it was empty. Dinobot was happy to see that no one would over hear them. He waited until Pantha sat down at a table to sit down across from her. He growled at the server bot, but winced as the feline kicked his shin. The server bot beeped and Pantha smiled.

"Two Energon drinks, please. That's all." The feline answered, smiling.

The server bot beeped and then sped off downstairs. Dinobot watched the bot zoom off and then turned to Pantha. The feline was looking at him with optics that said 'you were kidding, right?' Dinobot growled. "No, Pantha, I wasn't. Megatron is back."

"How?" Pantha asked, optics wide.

Dinobot growled and looked at Pantha, "We don't know." He sighed/growled. Dinobot looked over the balcony and at Cybertron before sighing again, "How do you think Megatron will get his Predacons?"

"Er…recruit them?"

"No. They're all back. All of them. And they're all on his side, too."

"Perfect…" Pantha groaned. She opened her mouth to say something, but shut it when the server bot brought the two their Energon drinks. She smiled, "Thank you." It beeped, "No thank you, we're fine." It beeped and flew off to tend to other costumers and Pantha took a sip of her Energon before looking at Dinobot, "So…what now?"

"We need to recruit a team, get a ship and prepare to leave Cybertron."

"Wha-? Why? I mean…wait. We?" Pantha asked, raising an optic ridge. "You're the, if you'll pardon the term, Dinobot. I'm jus' a cat. Who happens to be not one of the Maximal Elders' favorite people."

"Maybe, but you are the one suited to lead because-"

"Whoa, whoa. Whoa!" Pantha yelled, holding up her hands. "Lead? I can't even get Torve to stop making fun of my father and me! How the _hell_ am I supposed to lead a group of Maximals to Earth to stop Megatron?"

Dinobot smiled and looked at Pantha as said feline took another sip of her Energon. "Simple, you shall lead them." He shrugged. "The Maximal Elders gave you this job and-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know the whole drill. You do what the Elders tell you or else." The feline growled, "And it's something I ain't happy about. But I guess since I got the job…wait." She sat up and smiled, "Does that mean I get to pick the crew too?"

Dinobot looked at the femme and raised an optic ridge, but he nodded. Pantha grinned. "Why?" Dinobot growled.

"Because I know the perfect crew. Rattrap, Cheetor, BlackArachnia, SilverBolt, NightScream, Botanica will have to remain here, though, so she can look after the 'organic' part of 'techo-organic'. Let's see…who else…you, of course." Pantha pointed out after a minute. "I think that's it."

"That's it?"

"We'll have pods!" The panther snapped. "And we'll be techo-organic while they'll (probably) be Transmetals or Transmetal 2s. So…now all we need is a ship." Her face brightened, "And I've got the perfect one. My brothers and I designed it. We also built it and it should be perfect for this."

Dinobot snorted, "We don't need a child's toy. We need a warship." He growled.

Pantha glared at the raptor, "It is a warship! D'ya think that my family and I worked hard on it for stellar cycles for it to only be a toy! It's not! It's a real, working warship and I want you to look at it."

Dinobot growled, "Fine. _But _the Elders said that I get to choose the ship so this had better be a good ship."

"I may not be able to lead, but when it comes to fixing and repairing things, that I can do!" Pantha grinned. She finished off her Energon and looked at Dinobot, "What? Don't like yours?"

Dinobot snarled and looked at the Energon. Pantha sighed and shook her head as Dinobot opened his mouth to speak. "Also..." He started, "We need to leave by the day after tomorrow."

"Wha-! That's not enough time!" Pantha gaped, "But I guess we have no choice, huh?" She sighed and sat back. The femme looked at Cybertron's setting sun and shook her head, "Let's go see the ship before the sun goes down. Don't wanna get in traffic, do we?"

"Traffic? On this planet?" Dinobot scoffed.

"Oh you'd be surprised, my friend." The feline smiled. She stood up and whistled; a moment later, the server bot came back up to them. "How much do I owe ya?" She asked; the server bot beeped something and she handed him a card. "That'll be 'nough. Keep the change. Les' go, Dinobot."

Dinobot stood up and followed the femme. The two walked down and out of the restaurant; Pantha looked at the sun and sighed. "Les' go. Beast mode." She quickly turned into a black panther with a white paw and looked at Dinobot, "Well? You comin' or not?"

Dinobot snorted, but transformed. He looked at Pantha. "Where are we going?"

"Follow me. IF you can catch me, that is." Pantha grinned a sly grin and took off, jumping over people and running as fast as her legs would carry her. Dinobot smirked a little and followed the femme. The two ran for a little bit until they left the city, then Pantha slowed down to a trot. She led him away for about ten minutes and then transformed as they neared a garage-like place. "Transform, DB."

Dinobot snorted at the name, but transformed. He walked over to Pantha as she bent down and lifted the garage door up. She coughed and waved her hand in front of her face, fanning the dust away. The femme motioned for him to follow her inside, which he did. Inside the garage, Dinobot saw a much larger version of the Maximal's _Axalon_. It had more weapons on it, it was bigger and the back had a door that lowered and raised itself to load and unload cargo. He blinked. "You and your family built this?"

"Yep. I designed the weapon systems." Pantha grinned. "And the rooms. Built 'em too."

Dinobot nodded. He looked over the ship as Pantha folded her arms and watched, a smirk on her face. He turned and looked at her, "Can we…"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Follow me." Pantha led him to the door and typed in a code. Once it had lowered, she led him inside and gave him a tour of the ship. The ship's walls were thicker and more prepared for heavy firepower than the original _Axalon_ and its weapon systems were stronger. It had more CR Chambers in the med bay and more rooms in it so it could have a large crew. Once they had finished with the tour, Pantha smiled at Dinobot, "Well?"

"Impressive."

"Yep. Whoever says weapons are a mech's thing were wrong." Pantha grinned as she looked up at the ship. "'S a beautiful ship."

"I believe we've found the one we're using."

"Really? Yes!"

"One question. What's her name?"

"Due to the bravery of the the original's crew and all of their sacrifices, my family and I named it the _Axalon II._"

"I see..."

"Oh, also, I've jus' gotta get permission to use it."

Dinobot raised an optic ridge.

"Yes it's mine! No, I didn't steal it! I kinda had to have some money so I rented it out to someone…now I gotta get permission to use it since I didn't give 'em a notice I was takin' it…"

"I see…"

"Let me jus' call him up…" Pantha took a deep breath, "LEEU!" She yelled.

A crash was heard and Pantha winced. A moment later, a much older lion mech walked out of the ship. He looked at Pantha and at Dinobot. He chuckled, "So, he woke up?"

"Yep, Leeu."

"That's good." Leeu turned to Dinobot, "Name's Leeu." He held out his hand.

"Dinobot." Dinobot growled.

"Everyone knows your name. Everyone knows you." Leeu smiled. He then looked at Pantha, "So…why'd ya wake me, kid?"

"I need to borrow her." Pantha pointed to the ship. "On a mission for the Maximal Elders."

"Butcha hate 'em."

"Never said I wanted to go."

"True. Alright…I'll give her back on one condition."

"I'll pay ya back this month's rent." Pantha sighed.

"Nope." Leeu smiled. He held his hands up and clenched his fist. "Brawl."

"What? Leeu, I…" Pantha sighed and smiled, "Okay then. A brawl. Winner gets the ship looser has to stay in the garage for a month."

"I live there. Not that much of a bet."

"Oh shut up." Pantha stuck her tongue out. She looked at Dinobot, "Follow me."

Leeu and Dinobot let Pantha lead them outside. "Wait here, Dinobot." Leeu said as he and Pantha walked ahead. The two looked at each other as they got about ten feet away from each other. "Ya know the rules kid."

"No killing, no throwing off cliffs other than that, anything goes." Pantha recited as if they'd been a code she'd had to follow her whole life. "I know, Leeu."

"Good. Les' go then."

Dinobot looked at the two and saw Pantha clench her fist at the same time Leeu did. The two moved their arms up to protect their heads and faces then ran at each other. Once they got close enough to actually fight, Pantha kept one arm to her head/face area and took a swing at Leeu, which the lion blocked. Leeu bent down and swept Pantha's feet out from under her. "Getting sloppy, child." He grinned as he stood up.

"I'll show you sloppy." Pantha smiled. She swung her legs up, kicking Leeu's jaw, and jumped to her feet. The feline looked at the older mech, "Teach, you need some new moves."

"That's what you think." Leeu grinned as Pantha allowed him to stand. The two stared at each other for a moment and then Pantha faked a punch left and kicked him in the gut, sending him stumbling backwards. Leeu quickly recovered and jumped over the femme; as Pantha turned, he punched her in the face, breaking her cat nose. "You need some new moves, kid."

"Bite me." Pantha hissed as the Energon fell from her nose. She let out a yell and started throwing random punches and kicks. When she stopped, she was panting and Leeu was smiling.

"Used up too much energy. Watch that temper."

Pantha's lips curled into a grin and a taser fell out of a slot in her wrist and she threw it at Leeu. Dinobot's optics widened as Pantha watched the older lion mech scream and fall to the ground. He ran over to Pantha's side and was about to yell his head off when Leeu let out a laugh. "Huh?"

Leeu continued to laugh, "Should have seen that one coming! Very good! The ship's yours." He chuckled. "Now help me up."

Pantha laughed and helped the mech up. "Thanks, teach."

"I always forget about those things." The lion smiled, rubbing his neck.

"Yeah, ya do."

"Hey, I'm gettin' old!"

"So? Anyway, thanks Leeu!"

"No prob, kiddo."

"Be back tomorrow to pick it up. Les' go, Dinobot." Pantha smiled. "See ya!"

Dinobot watched Leeu wave and head back into the garage and he walked over to Pantha's retreating form. "What was that all about?" He growled.

"Leeu's way of letting me go. He taught me how to fight after my mother died. I was the runt of the family so I needed extra training." Pantha looked up at the stars and, for the first time, Dinobot noticed the sun had set during the two's battle. "Heh. He was like the father I…lost…" She sighed and wiped the Energon off her nose. "Anyways, he taught me to brawl, to street fight, to use my agility as a strength and, even though a cat is not the strongest animal, he taught me to use what I can to fight and use everything a cat is gifted with to my advantage."

"I see…" Dinobot said in his growl/sigh voice as the two entered town. He looked over and saw two snake Transformers, a femme and a mech, staring at them. He blinked. "What are they staring at?"

"I'm covered in Energon. Figure it out." Pantha smiled a little. She cracked her fingers and sighed as they walked through a park. The femme spotted a flower that looked like a rose and picked it with her tail, carefully avoiding the thorns. "C'mon, Dinobot, you can't think techo-organic is bad anymore…"

"I've gotten use to it…it's just not Cybertron…" Dinobot growled.

"Oh. I see what you're saying." Pantha sighed as she sniffed the rose. She flinched slightly, but then sighed. "Techo-Organic healing powers. So nice." She smiled, wiggling her nose like the girl from "I Dream of Genie".

Dinobot shook his head as the femme stopped in front of a home. He realized they had taken a short cut to get to her home. Dinobot waited until Pantha had opened the door and walked into to follow her, but not before taking one last look at the Cybertron he never knew before that day. Pantha smiled back at Dinobot as she locked the door and then walked upstairs, "Make yourself at home, DB. This'll be home for the next two nights." Her voice said from upstairs. A crash was heard and more cursing.

Dinobot shook his head and chuckled slightly when something caught his optic. The mech walked over and saw a small human locket on the desk. He opened it and two holo-pictures popped up. One was of a black mech holding a smiling red sparkling that was about three and then other was of a blue mech holding a just born red sparkling. Dinobot stared at the pictures for a few minutes when everything that the Elders had said clicked. He closed the locket, but it was too late. The damage was done and someone knew it. Pantha's voice "ahem"ed and Dinobot turned to look at the femme. "So…ya know?" She asked, looking at him, as she walked over and subspaced the locket.

The Transmetal 2 raptor nodded.

"Great…" Pantha sighed.

"The Elders hinted it, but it took that locket to make things…click…"

Pantha sighed again and shook her head, "I'm gonna learn one of these days to hide stuff like that…" She looked up at the slightly taller mech and looked him in the optics. "Go get some rest. We've got a big day tomorrow recruiting Maximals."

Dinobot watched Pantha turn and start to leave, "One last question."

"Yes?"

"Your teacher's fighting techniques…they look almost…Predacon…"

"The are." Pantha nodded, "He was a Predacon; that's where he learned how to fight."

"So your techniques…"

"Most of them are Predacon, yes, but I have a few Maximal techs as well." Pantha smiled as she walked up the stairs.

Later that night, Dinobot was sitting on the balcony, it seemed like every house had one, as was watching the stars when a hand touched his shoulder. He jumped slightly and turned, only to see Pantha looking at him, smiling slightly, with Energon in her hand. She sat down next to him on the ground and hung her legs off the edge of the balcony. "Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" She asked with a child's voice, so innocent.

"The wars I've seen and will live to see…" Dinobot growled, sighing.

"I see…" Pantha said as she looked up at the moon. "Well, you've got a war that start's…" She looked at her internal clock, "Tomorrow."

"I've been out here a while." Dinobot said simply.

"Yep."

The raptor sighed/growled and Pantha handed him the Energon. "Here. Brought this out here for you." She told him, smiling; all traces of the Predacon-like femme he saw fighting yesterday gone, replaced by the Maximal femme he met when he first woke up.

"Predacon in battle…"

"Maximal at heart." Pantha sighed. "That you are…"

Dinobot blinked. He had been talking about her, but she obviously couldn't tell. Her optic twinkled. Or could she? Dinobot blinked again as he drank some of the Energon. He looked up at the moon as well. It was a beautiful, perfect night with a bright, full moon.

"I know how you feel, ya know." Pantha said after a minute of silence. "When you first woke up and saw that the world was techo-organic."

Dinobot simply blinked.

Pantha looked at Dinobot and laughed, "A lot of us were the same way…we didn't like this new world at first…but we ended up being the ones that loved it the most…" She sighed and then laid her tail down in her lap. "It's late, Dinobot, you should get some rest…"

Dinobot let out a growl/sigh even though he knew the femme was right. He was tired, too tired to rest. He looked at the young femme and then at the moon again. Something about the moon that night….

"Dinobot?" Pantha said softly, "At least go and try to rest. Please."

Dinobot growled, but stood up. He walked inside the house and threw the empty Energon container away before heading back to the room he was in when he first woke up. Pantha stood up and sighed as she heard Dinobot's door shut. "Dinobot…hope this isn't too much for you, my friend…" She said, sighing again, as she walked inside.

* * *

RG: There you go. Now. Review please...pretty please...


End file.
